This invention relates to a defibrillator, and is particularly concerned with a portable defibrillator which is eaily transported and may be used in the field independently of mains electrical supply.
In the medical field defibrillators are used for the correction of cardiac arrest due to ventricular fibrillation. The principle requirement of a defibrillator is that it must be capable of delivering a controlled electric shock to the patient, this being acheived by applying electrodes connected to the device to the patient's body, generally across the patient's chest.